


Little creature's plight

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kamila was so compassionate and willing to help out those in need.





	Little creature's plight

The small creature lay on a makeshift bed of cotton wool and tufts of grass, contained within a little cardboard box. The only signs of life it showed were the occasional weak chirp or the stirring of a wing. It hardly seemed to be aware of the presence of people around it.

"I found it out in the garden," Kamila explained, looking at her startled mother with wide, luminous eyes. "It's hardly moved at all. I tried giving it water and some peanuts but it's not eating or drinking anything." She glanced back down at the box and sighed. "Poor little birdy."

It appeared to Alma that the bird was very poorly and she doubted its chances of living were good, though she couldn't tell her that outright. Kamila was very young after all and obviously already upset by its plight. So she chose to focus on something else. "You went out into the garden?"

An alarmed expression flickered over Kamila's face as she realised she'd been caught. "I only went out for a few minutes, Mom. Honest... I saw the bird lying there and had to go out and help it, then I collected some grass for its bedding. I remembered to lock the door behind me when I came back in."

A few minutes would have been plenty of time for someone to climb over the garden wall and grab their little daughter but of course she didn't say that. Alma closed her eyes and sighed. She and Jowd had drilled it into Kamila's head so many times that she should always keep the doors locked and not go outside when they left her alone. That, and never answer the door to strangers. To think she would break the rules to go save a bird of all things.

"I wonder if Sissel did something to it?"

Her musing earned her a disgruntled look from the cat, who was sitting on the windowsill. Of course Sissel had nothing to do with the bird's plight. He might chase birds and mice from time to time, but hurting them or killing them was a big no-no.

"I doubt he was responsible for this," Jowd said. "He knows better."

"Yeah, Dad's right. Sissel was inside the whole time and anyway, I've never seen him attacking a bird."

"Well, if you say so. I wonder what happened to it then."

"Let's take a look at it." Jowd gently lifted the bird and a faint quiver passed through its frail body. He ran his fingers over its soft, feathery wings and turned it over. "Well, I'm pretty sure nothing attacked it. One of its wings is in bad shape though. Maybe it had an accident." The detective suspected there was more than just that however. It did look very sickly and he suspected it wasn't so healthy even before Kamila found it in the garden. His thumb rested against its chest, feeling the slow thump of its beating heart.

"Is it ill?" Kamila asked, her brow furrowing. "Is there anything we can do for it?"

"I don't know," Jowd admitted. He would have loved to tell her it would be okay and see her face light up but he couldn't exactly lie to her face. It was obviously very poorly and didn't seem to have long for this world. "It's very sick, Kamila."

"I thought I could make it better." Kamila reached out to touch the bird's tiny body, lightly stroking its feathers. Her bottom lip stuck out in a sad pout. "I really wanted to help it and I tried so hard too."

"You did the best you could, sweetie." Alma knelt down, wrapping her arms around her daughter's body, and kissed the top of her head. "It isn't your fault."

"I'm sure the bird is very grateful to you for what you did." Jowd patted Kamila's shoulder. "It's always good to lend a helping hand to others."

Alma stood up and leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Even if it means putting herself in danger?"

"Well, she is a detective's daughter. What can I say?" he whispered back.

Alma shook her head, giving him a wry smile.

"Of course, while it's good to help others, following the rules is even more important," Jowd added. "We have these rules to protect you."

Kamila inclined her head in a sheepish nod. "You aren't cross with me, are you?" she asked, looking anxious.

Jowd and Alma exchanged glances. Of course neither of them was feeling particularly upset with her when she had been just been trying to do the right thing. How could they possibly make her feel bad for simply showing compassion to others?

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Jowd smiled warmly at his daughter. "We'll let you off this time."

Kamila's face brightened. However, it didn't last long as her attention returned to the bird. "So... the bird's gonna die?"

"I'm afraid so." Alma stared at the bird, seeing how still it had become. Perhaps it had already passed on and they hadn't realised it yet. "It's sad, isn't it?" At least it was only a bird, she thought, and not her own daughter. Knowing she had gone out even for just a few minutes was still troubling her. They trusted her to be responsible while alone at home during the weekend, when they went out to work, so that she would be safe. Something like a bird was just not worth the risk.

"Why don't we bury it in the garden?" Jowd suggested. "I'll get the shovel out."

Kamila just nodded, looking silently at the bird.

Alma followed Jowd as he headed toward the back door. "I think you're a bit too soft on her sometimes."

Jowd stopped, looking over his shoulder at his wife's smiling face. She was probably right about that actually, he did go easy on her and even spoiled her a bit at times, allowing her to stay up a bit longer or have extra sweets whenever she asked. Had he been so lenient on her before everything changed? Those old memories had faded over time as the new ones overwrote them.

It was possible he was just subconsciously making up for the suffering he had inadvertently caused her. Even if she had no idea of him ever going to jail to protect her, he still felt like he had to make it up to her somehow.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Jowd said, forcing out a dry chuckle. "I just want our little girl to be happy."

"I know." Alma stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I do too. There's no harm in telling her 'no' once in a while or telling her off. She's a good little girl so it's not like we need to worry about that right now." Her smile widened. "Just wait until she's a teenager."

The very idea of Kamila becoming a teenager wasn't one Jowd was ready to contemplate just yet. There were a good few years ahead of her before she became one. "You afraid she might take after you?"

Alma's jaw dropped and she gave him a light slap on the arm. "Hey, I was not that bad, alright? Okay, so there was the occasional sneaking out and maybe a little drinking..." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "Anyway, I bet you weren't such a saint yourself."

"Well..."

"Mom, Dad, I think it's dead." Kamila's voice floated over to them.

"Better go get that shovel then." Jowd kissed Alma's forehead. As he walked away, he wondered if Sissel was taking the opportunity to have a little chat with the bird now that it had moved on.


End file.
